What a Time to Be Alive
by namelessgal
Summary: Protheans and humans rose and fell in the same cycle. Dr.T'soni is an expert on Protheans and a part time information broker. As the Reapers return, T'soni chases clues and hints in order to find a weapon of insurmountable power left by the dead races; the Shepard. But when T'soni and her team find the Shepard its nothing like they expected. F!ShepxLiara
1. Chapter 1

**What a Time to Be Alive**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: Hey so I had this idea that Humanity had colonized and explored the Milky Way around the same time as the Protheans and, consequently, were harvested around the same time as the Protheans. This story is a major AU with a lot of creative liberties taken. The idea spawned from Javik's story actually.**

 **Summary: Humanity inhabited the cosmos at the same time as the Protheans and was exterminated at the same time. 50,000 years later, the Reapers are returning and the only hope for this cycle's survival lies with a myth. Prothean expert Doctor T'soni has discovered a series of hints and puzzles which point to their salvation; the Shepard. A weapon of immense power hidden for centuries on end by the Humans and the Protheans, the same extinct species that left the Galactic Races the Relays and Citadel. Doctor T'soni gathers a team of experts and warriors to hunt down the weapon. However the hunt and prize are so different from what she expected. Now, she and her team can only hope that the Shepard will help them defeat the Reaper forces and free their worlds. The fate of their cycle now rests on their shoulders. But nothing is ever as she expected, and her life and the lives of her team change so much with the discovery of the Shepard.**

 **Prologue: Ships' Log** or **Forgive us, Shepard**

The screen jumped to life and displayed a room with little lighting. Against the opposite wall were eight hibernation pods. The watcher's view of the pods was suddenly interrupted.

"Ship's Log; Lieutenant Commander Ashely Williams signing on. It is approximately the fourth month, 13th day and the 3051st Human Galactic Year. Time is 00:37. It has been 456 Galactic years, two months and 17 days since Project Prometheus was launched. It has been 217 days since our pods opened, and we awoke."

"Hey Skipper," a tired looking woman sat down in front of the recording device. She heaved a sigh full of exhaustion and ran a hand through her thick, dark hair. Silence pervaded the cabin as she rested her chin on her hand and avoided making eye contact with the recorder.

"So, if you ever wake up, you're going to want to kill us." The woman finally looked back into the recorder. "And not just for breaking regulation. It's been a while since I've logged on, hasn't it? EDI, how many days?" The woman looked to the ceiling and a smooth disembodied woman's voice replied.

"It has been 53 days and 17 hours since you last updated the ship's log Lt. Commander Williams."

The woman chuckled to herself and ran her hand through her hair again, evidently nervous. "Guess I've been getting a bit lazy." She snorted. "Though after I explain myself, I don't suppose you'll blame me, eh Skipper?" Ashely seemed saddened for a moment, before collecting herself and looking at the recording device.

"So, I am officially the last one left. I mean, other than you and EDI. Vega finally kicked the bucket twenty seven days ago. At least, I think it's been twenty seven days."

"It has been twenty-six days, Lt Commander."

"Ah yes, thank you EDI." She closed her eyes in grief briefly. "Anyways , I've come to say my good byes Skipper. Supplies are running low. I estimate that there are only enough MREs for another month, maybe less. And like hell if I'm sitting on my ass by myself for another month. Figured I should save the power for your pod. You still have another couple thousand years Skipper." Ashely told the camera. She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands behind her head.

"We've had quite the run, wouldn't you say Commander? I mean from N7 camp to killing those dammed Reapers, we've had quite the run." She directed a soft smile towards the ceiling before leaning forward, reaching for something behind the camera. Ashely withdrew her hand and a clear bottle was revealed in her hand. Inside was an amber colored liquid. Ashely held it before the camera, as if allowing the 'Commander' to examine the bottle.

"I found _this_ beauty in the med lab. Turns out the Doc had been holding out on us." She fished around behind the camera again before revealing to glasses. She placed one in front of her and the other in front of the camera, filling them both with a shot of the amber colored liquid.

"Serrice Ice Brandy. Nothing quite like it. I remember you and Chakwas used to love this stuff. The two of you would drink an entire bottle by yourselves trading war stories." Ashely looked at the bottle with a hint of a sad smile.

"Well," she raised her glass. "Here's to you, and Chakwas, and the rest of the crew." She tilted her head back and swallowed the entire glass in one go, before slamming it back on the table and refilling it. "There are a few things I should probably explain to you before I get completely slammed." Ashely raised her second glass and studied it appraisingly. "Then again, I might need to be a little drunk in order to tell you." With a shrug she downed the second glass.

"Right so. I am the last one left. First Joker, then Jacob and then everyone else. Miranda followed soon after Jack. Huh, I guess you were right about those two. Hey, if you were awake, I'd owe you 200 chits, so I guess that's a small blessing. Then again, I don't suppose those chits would mean shit where we are right now. Right, so back on track. I suppose I am avoiding this just a bit, no?"

"You are avoiding the topic, Lt Commander."

"Yeah, yeah, I know EDI. I'll get to it." Ashely waved her hand dismissively before returning her attention to the camera. "If you're watching this, you're probably wondering why you don't see EDI's body anywhere. Uh, well, we all decided, EDI included, that it'd be better to save the energy used to power EDI's hardware, so that your pod would have power longer. EDI predicted that by placing her body is a sort of stasis it would add about a centaury to your hibernation. And this way, she'll still have a functioning body when you wake so she'll be able to help you. Hopefully." Ashely poured herself another drink.

She swirled the brandy in the cup and took a sip, nursing the drink this time. "You're going to be pissed but hear me out before you shut this off, Skipper. Part of Project Prometheus was not told to you. Yeah we lied. But it was for the greater good. At least that's what I tell myself." She sighed and finished the cup of brandy before pouring herself another.

"Miranda was in charge of this part. She and Chakwas outfitted you with more cybernetics. You were asleep for the entire thing, but you almost woke at one point." Ashely chuckled to herself, taking another drink. "Scared the crap out of Miranda. The cybernetics she had just implanted in you not only increases your immune system but will also allow you to recover from wounds, poisons, illnesses, and the likes much faster than any other human." Ashely refilled her glass.

"Guess it worked better than Miranda had expected. The sedatives wore off in minutes. And it was double the dose for any other human. Hell, the amount of sedatives we had to pump into you would've killed anyone else. And that's only the beginning of your improvements." Ashely finished her drink and filled her glass again.

"I'm going through this bottle a little faster than I'd like." She sighed, downing another glass of the brandy. She rubbed her hand across her face, thinking of a way to inform the Commander of the news she held.

"You've had heavy bone weave and skin implants as well. Under that, all your bones have been reinforced with titanium bracers and the likes. I don't really understand it, but, according to Miranda, you're faster and stronger than any other human could ever hope to achieve. But that's not the part you're going to hate the most." Again, Ashely ran her hand through her hair, a nervous habit, before filling her glass to the brim. She drank half of it before continuing.

"Miranda gave you implants in your head. I advised her against it, saying that you'd never forgive us for messing with your head, but she… ah…she made it clear that it was completely necessary. And you know I would never have agreed to it if it wasn't for the greater good. I just hope you'll find it in yourself to forgive us." She finished her current glass and filled it again. The bottle was almost completely empty now.

"The brain implants will improve your biotics and make you smarter than ever before, and apparently, you'll have a perfect memory. A blessing and a curse in that case I suppose." She tilted her head back and finished that glass as well. "You have a port in the back of your head now too. You'll be able to plug into a computer and download information. And another port for a biotic amp. Hell, your biotics now would make Jack jealous, even without an amp." Her words began to slur. Ashely rested her head on her hand and rubbed her forehead. "It almost like you're more machine than you are human now. I just hope you'll forgive us. And that you're still the same Commander Shepard. And that you survive another fifty thousand years." She snorted. "It'd really suck if all of this was for nothing."

She sighed and seemed to attempt to gather her thoughts. Ashely reached for the bottle again and began to pour the last of it into the glass before stopping herself. She placed the bottle down, leaned forward seriously. "Miranda died before she could completely finish stitching you up, so don't freak the next time you look in the mirror. I told you she didn't last long after Jack." She pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking.

"The new cycle is just beginning, apparently. The arrogant talking bugs' plan worked in a way, I guess. EDI informed me a few days ago that the blue tentacle ladies the Protheans contacted have just begun their exploration of the final frontier. I wonder what they'll think when they discover that it was explored and settled long before them." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Though, I suppose they'll find our messages and hints. I just hope they listen to them. And to you. Huh, that was always our biggest problem; getting people to listen to us in time."

Ashely poured the last of the brandy into her glass and took a careful sip.

"Dammit if only they had listened to us!" She suddenly slammed her hand down on the table, making the camera, bottle and glasses rattle. The screen shook, and then fell, landing sideways. With another curse Ashely fixed the camera. "Sorry… it's just… it's just… I'm scared Shepard." She choked out around building tears.

"We tried to warn them and they didn't listen, we tried to save them and they fought each other. And now the two of us are most likely the last humans to ever live." Ashely let loose a watery chuckle. "And now I have to leave you to fight the dammed Reapers by yourself."

She rubbed at her eyes angrily. "When you were commissioned for this project you thought you were going to have your crew with you. Imagine our surprise when we woke forty five thousand years too early. Should've hit the dammed snooze." There was no hiding the tears that made their way down her cheeks. Ashely took a deep breath to steady herself and then cried harder.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I really am. I'm going to die tomorrow, and I am going to be alone and you're going to be alone in a new strange universe. I just wish we could be there to help you." Ashely finally managed to collect herself and looked back into the camera angrily with bloodshot eyes. "Commander, forgive the insubordination, but I have an order for you. Don't die. Don't give up. Mourn us, but don't be in a hurry in to join us. And hey, remember us okay? If you can't find anything to fight for in this cycle, fight for us, fight to avenge us."

Ashely straightened in her chair and looked at the untouched second glass of brandy. "Ah screw it, it's not like you're going to drink it." She grabbed the glass and tossed it back, swallowing it with a grimace.

"If there is a heaven, meet me by the bar, okay Skipper? But only after you've kicked the Reaper's asses to hell and back. And that is another order ma'am." Ashely picked up her glass, drank half of it before placing it back on the table and addressing the camera again.

"Commander Jane Raina Shepard. That's hell of a name. A name that will never be forgotten." Ashely stood and snapped into a quick, neat salute. "It's been an honor serving under you ma'am. And it's been an honor growing up with you, fighting by your side, and I just… I just wanted you to know that, before I go, you were my best friend. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in this entire dammed universe. I'm proud to have made it this far with you. And I know that Anderson, your mother, Kaiden and the entirety of humanity are all proud that you are the one to survive and save the next cycle. I hope you'll be able to see that when you wake."

Ashely picked the half empty glass up, glanced at the camera and said; "Here's to you Jane and all the lives you'll save and the lives you have saved. I hope everything will be alright for you. And I'm sorry we couldn't be there with you. The Alliance is proud to have known you. I'm proud to have called you my friend." She tilted her head back and swallowed the last of the brandy.

Ashely leaned forward and braced her arms on the table looking into the camera.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to drink myself to death. Kick some Reaper ass for us Commander Jane R. Shepard. This is Lieutenant Commander Ashely Williams signing off for the last time." She leaned forward and pressed a button. The screen went black with a slight blip.

 **A/N: Right, so anyone following me or any of my other stories, this idea came to me at like one in the morning while I was playing ME3. And it wouldn't go away. I hope you'll enjoy this. I'm hitting a little bit of a writer's block with Dead Kingdom but I am half way done with the next chapter so keep an eye for that as well. Also, I've noticed that some people have recently started following** _ **Hell's Champion**_ **and I am flattered but I haven't updated that in forever, hell I don't even know if I will continue working on it. I gotta get writing with all my stories don't I? Well, be patient with me and I am sure I'll be able to whip something up. Anyways, leave a review, it gives inspiration and encouragement. Have a good day/night!**

 **Namelessgal**


	2. Not Just a Doctor

**Chapter 1: Not Just A Doctor**

" _Ship's Log number four. This is the piolet Joker… er Jeff Moreau signing on. Man I'll never get used to this!"_

" _It is necessary, Jeff, to leave an accurate-"_

" _Yeah, yeah to leave an accurate account of how Project Prometheus was carried out blah, blah, blah."_

" _Jeff." The smooth woman's voice reprimanded._

" _Alright, I'll get on it already! Jeez, woman. Eh, sorry EDI."_

" _There is no need to apologize to me, Jeff."_

" _Yeah, well – ah whatever. It is the 17_ _th_ _day of the eighth month in the 2595_ _th_ _Human Galactic Year. Hey why do we say 'Human Galactic Year'? It'd be so much easier to say HGY. And that was rhetorical EDI!"_

" _I know Jeff."_

" _Ah, right. So, reporting now. Um no changes in the passengers, supplies are all good, no turbulence and no sign of trouble or Reapers. It looks like smooth flying today. All subjects are asleep and safe, vitals are normal. Adams reports that the engine core is running fine and smooth. Chakwas was put in hibernation earlier today and her vitals are running smooth according to Yeoman what's-her – face –"_

" _Yeoman Kelly, Jeff"_

" _Yeah, her. We should be arriving at the ground base in about 16 days if the rest of the trip runs as smoothly as this. Reports finished, closing Ship's log. Joker –"_

" _And EDI-"_

" _Signing off."_

Doctor Liara T'soni expert on Protheans and Humans, part time information broker, part time archeologist, was _not_ happy. And an unhappy information broker was not something to mess with.

The blue skin between her 'eyebrow' marks scrunched up as she scowled at the information displayed on the terminal before her. There was a mole in her system. Typing furiously, she quickly traced the information leak back to where the hack started. _Gotcha_. With a ferocious grin, all teeth, she sent the tracer virus through the link she had opened and shut her terminal down. Pushing away from her desk, the doctor marched over to the far wall where a picture of ruins hung.

She stopped before the painting, admiring it, and then placed her thumb on the bottom right corner. There was a slight buzzing noise before the painting lit up green.

"Welcome back Dr. T'soni." An automated voice spoke as the painting, and the wall split in half, revealing a small room.

"Thank you, Glyph. Start the Tracer program please."

"Certainly Dr. T'soni." A silvery blue drone floated over to the opposite wall. The room lit up to reveal screens and terminals covering three of the four walls. Along the third wall was a weapons bench and rack as well as a glass case, in which resided Liara's blue and white hard suit. She marched over to the case, quickly stripping out of her ankle length dress and into the skin tight evo suit.

"Glyph, send the coordinates to my Omni-Tool please."

"Right away, Dr. T'soni." Snapping the hard suit's seals into place, Liara examined the weapons bench as her Omni lit up orange, signaling an incoming message. Flicking her wrist slightly, she activated her tool and opened the message and examined the map. Downtown Illuim, a bar called Serenity. Dancer named Murmur was her leak. A shame really, she had been such a good informant.

Liara deactivated her Omni and chose her weapon; the Shurikan III heavy pistol. She activated the mag belt at her hip and clipped the pistol in place, then chose an SMG and clipped it to her lower back as well. Liara turned on her heel and marched out of the room, the doors sliding silently back into place behind her.

With a sense of purpose and slight aggravation, Liara marched to the roof where her Hov-car was parked and climbed inside. Activating the auto pilot, Liara punched in the coordinates for Serenity.

Liara stepped out of her transport and on to the sidewalk before the brightly lit building. Strobe lights of all colors and people of all races spilled out the building, most of them drunk. A line was gathering before the krogan bouncer at the door.

Ignoring the line, Liara marched to the krogan. He glanced at her before snorting and turning his attention to the rowdy line before him. "Back of the line blue. And you'd better ditch those weapons before you reach the front." He growled at her.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Achuze." Liara replied coolly. The krogan, Achuze faced her again and bared his teeth at the blue woman. "You got balls, blue, I'll give you that, but you ain't getting in here like that."

"I think we can allow just this one time to slide, don't you?" It was almost threating.

"No, I don't think we can." Liara sighed, why must it always be so difficult? Activating her Omni, she waved it towards the krogan, causing his to activate as well. The krogan looked at his in surprise and then grunted at her. He stepped out of her way and allowed her entrance to the club.

"She's inside, Doctor." Liara nodded her thanks, shut her Omni down, and strode inside. Inside was dark with flashing lights and grinding bodies. Pushing through the sweaty, throbbing, thrashing crowd of dancers, Liara made her way to the bar, where she furiously waved the turian bar tender over to her.

"And what can I get for you, sweet cheeks?" Liara crinkled her nose and replied

"I'd like a private room with Shuria Tingie." The turian looked at her in surprise before snorting and cleaning the bar of empty glasses. "Would you now? So would everyone else here! Besides, Tingie doesn't dance for other Asari!" He shouted over the insane music. "But I bet I could show you a better time than she could." Liara curled her hands into fists on the bar, a purple blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm her boss for her other job!" Liara lied, praying that he wouldn't pry. "An emergency has come up and I need to see her immediately!"

"What is her other job?" _Damn_.

"If she hasn't told you, then it isn't my place to do so. Can you send her out please? We need to talk in private." The turian studied her for a moment. Liara couldn't help the feeling of revulsion creeping up her spine. He nodded his head towards the private room, mandibles twitching slightly.

"She should be on break, room 13B. Last one on the left!" Liara nodded her thanks and dove back into the crowd, shouldering people out of her way. She finally had room to breathe when she made it to the hallway leading to the private rooms. She took a moment to catch her missing breath, and then looked to the two bouncers in her way. A turian and a krogan. Huh, they were often in places like this. Huh.

"I'm headed to room 13B please." Liara told them. The turian nodded and waved at her to follow him.

"So, I'm guessing you're tonight's lucky winner?" The turian asked her as they made their way down the hallway bathed in pink. Giggles and moans sounded from each door they passed, some louder than others.

"You could say that," Liara muttered to herself. The turian cast her an almost envious look.

"I didn't think Tingie did private dances with asari."

"Just business." Liara said smoothly. He nodded.

"Right. Well," they stopped before the last door on the left and he punched in a code. "Here we are. Have fun!" the door hissed shut behind her.

"I'll just be a minute!" a voice called from the back room

"I can wait!" Liara took in her surroundings; leading to the back room was a slightly elevated stage with a single pole that reached from the floor to ceiling, a plush chair placed in front of it with an ice bucket of alcohol next to it, and against the wall to her left was a large bed with purple covers. The wall across from the bed was covered in mirrors, and Liara could see herself, despite the dimly lit room. She cut an imposing figure in her hard suit. As she heard heels strike across the floor, head towards her, Liara straightened her back and lowered her brow. Even more intimating. She had come a long way from those remote digs.

The velvet curtain was pulled back to reveal a purple tinged asari with white facial markings. She wore a tight black suit that covered everything but her privates. Liara had to fight a blush when she saw the asari's reflection. _Time to put on a show._

"Now, sorry to keep yo-" the dancer stopped when she saw Liara. The Doctor could see a look of fear flash across her face in the reflection. The dancer swallowed nervously. "-waiting." The dancer finished nervously.

"Hello Murmur." Liara greeted the purplish asari coolly, turning around to face her. "Judging by your reaction, I assume you know why I am here?" The asari, Murmur nodded nervously. "Good." Liara casually made her way to the plush armchair and sat down gracefully, before pouring herself a drink. She held the tonic slightly raised in her left hand, then unclipped her pistol from her mag belt, laying it atop her crossed legs.

"Please," Liara gestured to the edge of the stage. "Sit. We have much to talk about." She took a gentle sip of the smooth liquor. Murmur steeled herself and, banishing any trace of fear, marched to the edge of the stage and sat down gracefully. Well, as gracefully as she could with shaking knees. Liara hid her smirk of amusement behind her glass.

"You know, Miss Tingie, I was having the _loveliest_ evening. I had just received a shipment of Prothean artifacts and was examining them. I felt like I was on the verge of discovering something grand and new! Do you know that feeling? The trepidation? The excitement? It was perfect! And then…" Liara paused, shook her head sadly tsking slightly. She sighed dramatically. "I scanned the artifacts with my Omni-Tool and whoa and behold! Someone was hacking my information terminals! And they had level 2 access codes!" Liara took a sip of her tonic and eyed the sweating asari before her.

"Imagine my surprise and disappointment when I discovered that one of _my_ agents decided to betray me. I am a little insulted that you thought you'd be able to get into my terminals with a hack as archaic as the one you used. It was easy to track and send a counter virus." A little lie, but Murmur needn't know that. Since she had used such an outdated program, it was harder to trace and have a counter measure. Hell, Liara almost missed the leak entirely.

"So, do you know why I am here?" The purple asari nodded.

"Yes. You're here to tie up loose ends."

"And how am I going to do that?" The dancer squeezed her eyes shut and took a few steadying breaths. "By killing me." Liara sipped at her drink studying the dancer before her.

"An interesting idea, but no." Murmur's eyes popped open and her mouth formed a little 'o'. She opened and closed her mouth trying to form the words that she could not speak.

"What?" Liara casually took another sip of her tonic. "I'm not going to waste a heat sink just to put a hole in your head. I may need it later." She took another sip. The drink was almost gone. "So, no I am not going to kill you. Today. I may have use of you yet." Liara drained the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass on the table, then placed her pistol next to the cup. She leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her knees, pressing her fingertips together looking at the confused asari over her fingers.

"Instead of forcing me to kill you, you are going to tell me who hired you to hack my systems. Then you are going to give them the information I tell you to give them. You will report to me what they do the information. You are going to tell me who they are, and how they found out that you work for me. You are going to tell me everything about them. In short you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do."

The asari snorted. "What makes you think that someone hired me to do it?" Liara leaned back into her chair.

"Please, don't insult me. You were making good money under me, but not good enough to abandon me. And the information you had access to is no where near enough for you to go off on your own and begin a new information trade. The only logical choice is that someone paid you for that information. And," Liara waved her hand and a constricting rope of biotics appeared around Murmur's neck. "if you want to live through the night, you will tell me."

Liara tightened the biotic rope causing Murmur to choke and claw at her throat gasping for air. The dancer wildly sent a biotic blast out towards Liara, but the doctor just batted it away with little effort.

Liara released her hold from the dancer's neck and Murmur fell to the ground, coughing and shaking, a hand grasping at her throat.

"I suggest you start speaking quickly Ms. Tingie, before I lose my patience again." Liara stood from her chair and picked up her gun. She cocked it and clicked the safety off. "I said I didn't want to waste a heat sink and blood is ever so hard to clean. So be a dear and tell me what I asked for please?"

The asari looked at Liara, terrified, nodding her head, a hand still clasped around her throat.

"Wonderful." Liara discharged her pistol and clipped it back onto her mag belt before kneeling in front of the prone form. She grabbed her chin and forced the dancer to look at her.

"Start talking, Murmur."

Now this was interesting. Liara was back in the hidden room in her office pouring over the information she had retrieved from Murmur. She was out of her hard suit and had changed into more comfortable clothes and was seated at a desk in the room. Data pads were scattered across the table top, each covering a different subject. A glass of water was balanced precariously near the edge of the table. Liara was hunched over her Omni-Tool scowling in frustration.

 _Why would the Shadow Broker be interested in my data on the Protheans and Humans?_ Liara wondered. She straightened and examined the work in front of her. She had pulled all the information she had on the extinct species. Selecting the data pad closest to her, Liara brought it close to her face, scrutinizing the new information.

Murmur had revealed to her that the Shadow Broker had been sending several agents to different ruins and worlds once occupied by Protheans and Humans, but every agent had returned empty handed. Which must have been why the Broker targeted Liara's databases. She had to find out why he was suddenly so interested in their galactic predecessors. For Feron.

Liara looked at the list of worlds Murmur had provided. Each one had once been habited by either the Protheans and/or the Humans. Each one had also been visited by a Shadow Broker agent.

"Glyph,"

"Yes, Dr. T'soni?"

"Cross reference this list of worlds with all known worlds once occupied by Humans or Protheans or both."

"It is done, Dr. T'soni."

"Now take out any worlds that have already been visited by Broker agents."

"Finished Dr. T'soni."

"Send me the list please, Glyph." Her Omni lit up and she opened the message. Six worlds had not been searched by the Broker's agents.

"Glyph, contact agents Silent, Scatter, Collector, Alpha and Delta and send them to these five worlds. Have them keep an eye out for any peculiarities, Ancients' Tech, or Broker agents." She sent the listed worlds to the VI drone.

"Right away, Dr. T'soni." The last world on the list caught her attention.

"Glyph? What is the lost Manswell Colony?"

"The lost Human Colony, recently found by an asari archeologist expedition in 2186. It is located in the Centauri System on a small, unnamed planet that orbits the star Alpha Centauri B." Liara stroked her chin thoughtfully, examining the data Glyph sent her. An asari archeological dig found the remains colony this very year. A mere eight months ago. She took a sip of her water.

"Glyph, contact the vigilante Archangel and tell him if he wants his revenge on the Shadow Broker he will meet me in the Presidium Commons on the Citadel a week from now. After you have done that, have my team prep the _Vanguard_ for a trip to the Citadel and for another longer trip after that. Reschedule all my appointments and leave the next two months free. Inform my agents that our system will be going dark for the next three days and grant any information or supply request put forward until tomorrow morning. Then lock down my office and activate protocol Protect until I return."

"Yes Dr. T'soni."

Liara quickly removed her data pads from the table, downloading all the information directly to her Omni-Tool instead of her information systems. She made her was to her hard suit and removed it from the display case, placing it in a compression case, packing her favorite guns into the case as well. Liara snapped the case shut and made her way to the door. She paused briefly at the door, looking back at the room. She flicked a switch and the room went dark and the wall slid shut efficiently hiding it once again. Liara turned on her heel and marched out her office.

 _Time to go to Manswell._

The edges of her skirt flicked around the corner and out the door into the rainy night.

 **A/N: I kind of based Liara's character and actions off of what we saw of her in ME2 and TLotSB DLC. Sorry if she seems too out of character, but I'm planning on making her an even mix of all three MEs. We won't see much of her younger more innocent side because Shepard never met her on Therum, I think it was? We may see that side of her later though, I'm not sure yet.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed already! I had this chapter half written when I posted the prologue because I finally managed to connect to the internet. Also, there have been some questions, most of which I cannot answer right now. However, ChainzOfThePast, I can say that Javik will most definitely be a major character and that he and Shepard will have a deep history. Can't say if it's romantic or not. Also I have a plan concerning the technology Shepard will have, but I see the Protheans as a bit of a jealous and arrogant race who were not very willing to share what tech they had with the humans, thus making the humans more advance than the current races, but not as advanced as the Protheans but pretty damn close. Thanks for leaving a review and I am glad to see that people are already enjoying this!**

 **-Namelessgal**


	3. An Archangel and a Stowaway

**Chapter 2: Vengeance of an Archangel** or **The Foul-Mouthed Stowaway**

" _Mother? Will you tell me another story? One about the Ancients?"_

" _Just one more, Little Wing. It's getting well past your bed time. Now come on, under the covers. Settle down! *laughs* The story isn't going anywhere! Now, there. Comfortable? Good, I think you'll like this one. But after this one, right to bed, understand?"_

" _Yes momma!"_

" _Alright. Now, as I am sure you know, we were not the first space-faring race. Oh, don't give me that look! It doesn't seem right to begin a story without some introduction or a back ground of sorts. As I was saying, a long, long time before the asari ever built the first space ship, the galaxy was ruled by the Ancients. Now, the Ancients were many, many different races of all shapes, sizes and colors – "_

" _And blue!"_

" _Not necessarily Little Wing. Are you going to let me tell the story, or do want to? No? Okay now hush, Liara. The Ancients were many different races, some of which were blue," *giggle* "but the most two notable of the Ancients were the Protheans and the Humans. Two very proud and old races, both trying to outdo the other, always competing. Now, the Protheans obviously had the upper hand in this competition because they had ruled the galaxy since before the Humans arrived. But that did not stop the Humans. Do you know why, Little Wing?_

" _Yes!"_

" _And why is that?"_

" _Because the Humans were unique! And smart! And they were deter- determi- would never give up!" *laugh*_

" _Yes, they were determined. And because of their determination, the Protheans began to see them as potential allies. And soon friends."_

" _Like you and Shiria? Or me and Arxis?"_

" _No, more like rivals. Or friendly enemies. They worked together, much like I work with the turians and salarians."_

" _And the krogan?"_

" _Not quite, but yes similar. Now back to the story. Why, if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to drag this out so you could stay up longer, Liara. No? Okay. Now, the Protheans and the Humans worked together and slowly began to trust each other. However, just as peace was brokered between the two Ancient races, a great darkness swept over the galaxy."_

" _The Reapers!"_

" _Yes, the Reapers. The Reapers slowly began to steal individuals from each race by the thousands. Then, they began to steal entire worlds!"_

" _No!"_

" _Yes! The Ancients were very afraid. But the Protheans and Humans devised a plan!"_

" _Devised?"_

" _Yes, devised. It means to make or build. The Ancients were very scared but they put aside their differences and made a plan to save themselves."_

" _But they didn't!"_

" _No, they didn't. Unfortunately, all the Ancients were too busy arguing and fighting to save themselves. By the time they had a plan in motion, it was too late to save their races. So the plan was not to be put into place. It was too late to save themselves, and the Ancients were very scared. Not just for themselves but us too."_

" _Us?"_

" _Yes, you and me and Arxis and the turains, salarians, and even the krogan. You see they were scared that the Reapers would come back and steal us too! Oh, yes, so they decided to sacrifice themselves to save us. They built a great technology, a weapon. The Shepard."_

" _The Shepard."_

" _Yes, the Ancients used the Shepard to banish the Reapers back into the darkness! Then they hid it away for us, leaving hints to find it, should the Reapers ever come back. The Shepard is still hidden today, waiting for one lucky archeologist to find it. And what a find it will be! Now, to bed Little Wing like you promised."_

" _Momma?"_

" _Yes Liara?"_

" _Will the Reapers come back?"_

" _No dear one, the Reapers is just a story."_

" _But then the Shepard is a story then?"_

" _No, no the Shepard is real. See an archeologist named Tyerias Noble found proof of the Shepard, but nobody has found the Shepard yet."_

" _Momma? Do you think_ I _could find the Shepard?"_

" _If you work hard enough and are determined, nothing could stand in your way, Little Wing. Any more questions?"_

" _Just one," *yawn* "Arxis said the Shepard was a weapon, but if it sent the Reapers away and protected us, wouldn't that make it a shield?"_

" _Hm… I suppose it would. The Protector Shepard. It does sound very nice, doesn't it? The Protector Shepard and Liara T'soni the Shepard's finder!"_

 _*giggles* "Now, goodnight Little Wing."_

" _Momma, will you be here tomorrow?"_

" _Liara…?"_

" _You always leave for a long time. Will you be here tomorrow?"_

" _Oh, my child, even though I am far away I am always here with you."_

" _But will you be here tomorrow?"_

 _*sad sigh* "Yes my dear, I will be here tomorrow."_

A steaming cup of _yingjing_ ( **asari equivalent of coffee** ) was placed in front of her. Liara looked up at the waiter and smiled her thanks, taking a sip of the hot drink. She swirled the liquid in her mouth, tasting its sweet, almost cinnamon-y flavor. It traveled down her throat and warmed the pit of her stomach, relaxing her muscles. After the drink had cooled in her stomach, a short burst of energy followed. She took another sip, studying the data pad in her hand.

"This is not what I was expecting." Liara glanced up from her data pad and hid a smirk behind her _yingjing_. Before her stood a scarred turian, dressed in a battle worn black and blue hard suit. A sniper rifle was clipped to his back and a pistol to his hip.

"Clearly." His dress was outlandish in the little diner Liara had chosen for their meeting. She gestured with her hand towards the chair across her. The turian hesitated for half a second, than sat down with purpose. He leaned forward and clasped his talons together.

"I must say I am curious. Are you an Eclipse merc or something? Because don't look like someone who would be taking on the Shadow Broker." Liara snorted and examined her data pad again.

"Don't insult me. The Eclipse band is comprised of idiots and fools."

"Than an asari commando with a grudge? Or perhaps a Justicar? Wait, no, you're not aloof enough to be a Justicar. So a commando?"

"Try a doctor, Mr. Vakarian."

"Ah." The turian leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. Silence pervaded the air between them, only broken when the waiter returned for their orders.

"So," Vakarian said after the waiter had left again. "How did a _doctor_ discover who I am, and how was that _doctor_ able to contact me, anonymously?" Liara placed her data pad on the table before her and took a sip of her drink.

"Garrus Vakarian, ex C-Sec officer, disgraced and dishonorably discharged from duty after being framed for the death of the eleven officers under your command. With no favorable evidence, you were unable to prove your innocence and took up the title _Archangel_ to stop underworld crime without the restrictions of the law and to find the Shadow Broker to extract your revenge." Liara took another sip of her warm beverage.

The turian, Garrus, seemed stunned for a moment, before collecting himself. The air vibrated for a moment and his mandibles clicked rapidly for a moment, which Liara recognized as a chuckle. She felt herself relax and pried her fingers away from the handle of her pistol.

"I see you did your research, doctor." Garrus rested his arms on the table. "Now, humor me as a spout my theory about you." Liara tilted her head towards him and Garrus took that as an invitation.

"I think that _you_ are much more than a doctor. I think that you are _the Doctor_. A notable figure in the information trade who has it out for the Shadow Broker and is willing to do anything to catch him." Her fingers tightened around her cup as she took another sip, preparing to grab her gun should he make the slightest twitch in the wrong direction.

"Which is why you contacted me." She raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Oh come on," Garrus leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, his ankle resting on top his knee. He casually examined his talons. "I'm the best damn shot in the galaxy who just happens to be devilishly handsome," he shot her a wink and she had to stifle a snort. "and just so happens to have helluva grudge."

"For all you know I could just be hiring you for a hit."

"Too bad I'm not for hire." He looked concerned for a moment, and leaned forward whispering; "Wait, you didn't just contact me for hit, did you?" Liara shot him an amused glance and took another sip of her _yingjing_ as the waiter returned with their meals.

Liara picked up her utensils, preparing to eat, but stopped and stared at Garrus when he hesitated.

"You're uh – you're paying right? Because I don't exactly have a salary or anything." Liara chuckled and took a bite of the favorable fish.

"Oh good. 'Cause when you set the reservations under my name, I kinda got a bit worried and all." He rubbed the back of his head before taking a bite of his own meal.

"Speaking of names, I never caught yours, Doctor."

Liara was pacing in her cabin aboard the _Vanguard_ when she got the call. She was trying to reason why the Shadow Broker would be searching Prothean and Human ruins. _Maybe the Broker is looking for political leverage? No, he has more leverage than any other political figure._ She mused. _Maybe he's discovered new information or a weapon of sorts? But what would have he found for such an effort?_ A voice over the intercom interrupted her thought process.

"Dr. T'soni? We've got an issue on the bridge. You're going to want to get down there quickly."

When Liara arrived on the bridge, she wasn't sure what to expect, but what she saw was not something she could've ever expected. A purple suited quarian was struggling in the grasp of a female turian while shouting angrily at Garrus.

"Captain Tinara, Garrus, would _someone_ be so kind as to explain _what_ exactly is going on here?" The three figures fell silent, even the mouthy quarian who was spewing out profanities at Garrus like there was no tomorrow. The female turain, Tinara glared at Garrus and jerked her chin towards Liara. Garrus glared at Tinara and crossed his arms. Liara turned to him.

"Garrus…" that was all the warning he needed.

"Oh alright!" the turian threw his hands up in exasperation. "I found this quarian rat hiding in the main battery while I was making some calibrations. Speaking of which your ship-"

"Garrus." Tinara interrupted sharply. Garrus shook rolled his eyes shaking his hands.

"Anyways, _Captain_ ," he put as much mockery as her could in the title "Tinara got all pissy with me when I threatened to pry this quarian's helmet off if she didn't tell me why she was here."

"Tinara?" The woman in question merely shrugged. "I suggested that we throw her out the air lock like we do with other stowaways. Much less painful and messy that way. And less paper work."

Liara hissed in a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That still does not explain _how_ she got onto my ship. I thought you did a sweep before we left the Citadel."

Tinara stiffened defensively. "I did. I think she had a cloak or something."

"She did. And she is standing right here." Liara looked at the petite quarian with slight surprise. The only thing she could make out of the girl's face was the outline of a nose and two glowing eyes.

"Did she now?" Tinara asked mockingly. The quarian yanked her arm free of the captain's grip and glared at her.

"Yes and she has a name and a reason for being here. And if you'd just stop fighting for a second you'd find that reason out!"

"So what is her name?" Liara interrupted before Tinara could try to kill her. Garrus did nothing to hide the amusement on his face. The quarian looked at the asari in surprise, before pulling herself up to her full height. She was taller than Liara, something that Liara did not allow to unnerve her.

"My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and I have information I believe you may be interested in, Archangel." Tali'Zorah turned to Garrus and Liara felt her brow rise in surprise.

"Well, I'm most definitely interested. "

 **A/N: So just a heads up, but there are going to be quite a few OCs in this story to fill in the places that humans would normally occupy in the ME series because the humans are, obviously, dead. All of them. Except Shepard. But yeah. So thanks for all the reviews and I hope you're all enjoying this, even if this chapter was a bit slow, but hey! Garrus and Tali have joined the crew! Things should be a bit interesting (and headache inducing for Liara now!)**

 **Let me know what you think of the beginning sections of the chapters please! I'm trying to give a bit of a background for the Prothean/Human Era through the ships logs of the** _ **Normandy,**_ **stories (like the one in this chapter) and files and such. I'm trying to do it without giving too much away. So let me know if it's a yay or nay please. Have a good day/night!**

 **-Namelessgal**


	4. Information Trade and Childish Arguement

**Chapter 3: Information Trade** or **Childish Arguments**

ALLIANCE FILES: CLASSIFIED

SECURITY LEVEL: 7

PROJECT PROMETHEUS

DATE: 29 December, 2595 Human Galactic Year

STATUS: The Alliance Fleet stealth ship The Normandy launched with a crew of fifty to ensure the safe arrival –CORRUPTED DATA: UNRETRIVABLE – der J.R Shepard aboard – CORRUPTED DATA: UNRETRIVABLE – enhancements. – CORRUPTED DATA: UNRETRIVABLE – stop the Reapers. Shepard is intended to be the guide for the next – CORRUPTED DATA: UNRETRIVABLE – Normandy contacted Alliance Naval Command Center and confirmed the safe arrival of Shepard. Location will not be disclosed for security purposes. PERSONAL NOTE: Anderson says that hope for the future is now secured and that we have done all that we can to stop them. Does this mean we stop fighting? No, this means we give them all of God's fury even if we know we cannot win. Let them fear the humans so when Shepard – CORRUPTED DATA: UNRETRIVABLE

File sealed by:

Admiral J. Hackett

Liara was back in her cabin, this time with Tinara, Garrus and their little stowaway. She had ordered all three of them to her cabin when she noticed the other crew members listening in on their shouted conversation. She had hoped that in her private quarters, Tali and Tinara would cool off a bit and stop trying to kill each other, but, oh boy, was she wrong.

"I should've just thrown you out the air lock when I had the chance!"

"And I should've just had Chiktikka shoot you walked right by me! Three times! And here I thought the Doctor only hired competent henchmen!" Garrus watched the cat fight with a look of amusement and Liara watched with growing disbelief.

Tinara growled and held herself like she was about to pounce on the smaller woman. Tali tensed and activated her Omni-Tool, a fingers breadth away from attacking Tinara. Liara wasn't sure what Tali planned to do to Tinara, but if it involved an Omni-Tool and a quarian, it couldn't be anything beneficial to Tinara's health.

" _Enough_!" Liara stepped between the two women, knocked Tinara down and grabbed Tali's wrist that held the Omni. Liara couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Tali gave her a look of disgust before yanking her arm free and deactivating her Omni. Tinara grunted and scowled at Liara as she got back to her feet.

Liara turned back to the disgruntled quarian.

"Tali, you said you had information for us?"

"No, I said I had information for Garrus Vakarian" Liara clenched her teeth in exasperation and Tinara threw her a knowing look, one which Liara ignored. She looked to Garrus who shrugged.

"However, due to certain… circumstances, I am willing to make a trade."

"Heh, she knows how the information business works." Tinara chuckled.

"Glad you're getting amusement out of this, Captain." Tinara shot a dirty look at Garrus. Tali seemed confused before continuing.

"When I came across this information I, uh, I ran afoul some important and powerful people."

"Who?"

"If you don't mind, that is some information that I would like to keep to myself." Liara raised an eyebrow.

"I am willing to give you the information if you can provide me with sanctuary."

"What? What even makes you think I – we want this information?" Liara crossed her arms.

"It is important! And if you really are the Doctor, I have something you'd be interested in as well."

"Oh?"

The quarian nodded vigorously. "It's about the Shadow Broker."

"Oh." Liara turned to Tinara.

"Captain she can stay aboard _if_ ," Liara shot a warning glance at Tali. "Her information is good. Tali, forward me the information you have for me and the information you have for Garrus. You can give Garrus his information at any time."

"If she proves to be more trouble than she's worth, Tinara, you can throw her out the air lock." Tinara gave the small quarian a malicious grin.

Liara opened her Omni-Tool and synced it Tali's. After that was done, she crossed the room and opened her cabin's door, an obvious dismissal. The two turians left first but as Tali made to leave, Liara stepped in her way.

"Be warned Tali, there is nothing that happens on this ship that I don't know about. "

"Doctor, I know quarians are seen as rats and thieves, but we only become thieves when we are pushed to that point." The quarian raised her chin in defiance. "I maybe on my Pilgrimage and I may need a gift but I am not a thief." With her head held high, Tali'Zorah marched out of Liara's cabin.

Liara shook her head and sunk into the chair in front of her desk where data pads and information streams were waiting for her.

Back to work then.

Hours later, Liara's work was interrupted again, but this time it was by something positive. Her Omni-Tool lit up as the information from Tali transferred. Liara immediately put down the data pad in her hand and opened the files incoming.

The first file contained names and bases of Broker agents. Quite a few of which, Liara already had on record but… some of these were new. The second file, however, is what really caught her attention. It was labeled _'FIND: Shepard'_.

Shepard? As in the Shepard? Liara wondered and eagerly opened the file. Almost immediately, her Omni-Tool lit up with loads of new information. Inside the file were several smaller files and some miscellaneous information. One of the files was labeled 'Eden Prime'. Knowing that it was once a prominent Human and Prothean colony, Liara opened that file.

As pages of information loaded, Liara couldn't help but wonder how the young quarian had managed to get her hands on something like this. Scrolling through the pages quickly, Liara noticed that there were several research references and papers listed as well, some of which she recognized as her own. One of the papers was highlighted and had notes attached. It was another one of hers. The focus of the paper was the Shepard, what it stood for and possible explanations on to what happened to the Ancients and why they left the Shepard for them. One of her more popular thesis's.

She examined the attached notes and had to marvel at what the commenter had found and compared to her thesis. They had explored several of her theories and ruled most of them out, but seemed fascinated with the idea of the Reapers. Interesting. She closed her thesis and continued to examine the Eden Prime file.

A half an hour later she found what she was looking for; proof. The Shadow Broker had, apparently, sent a team of researchers to Eden Prime who had found a working Prothean beacon! This was incredible! The Broker had one of his most trusted agents use it (no name listed) and they must have found something serious to make them search so fervently for the Shepard. Liara continued to read, learning that the beacon had burned a series of blurred images into the agent's mind then exploded. So the agent was the only one with the information left behind.

The beacon, according to the files, had pointed the way to other beacons on other worlds to piece together the messages left behind. _Which would explain why the Broker sent agents to get my work._ She closed the Eden Prime folders and examined the others.

The other files were named after planets with Ancients' colonies; most of them searched and revealed nothing. The majority of those planets were on the list Liara had complied weeks before. The Manswell colony was on there as well, but when she opened the file, it was empty, other than the basic information of the planet.

 _Well, at least the Broker hasn't beaten us there yet_. Using the information Tali had given her, Liara began the long process of updating her information files. It'd be a long night.

"Doctor," Tinara's voice came over the intercom and Liara felt herself jerk awake.

"Yes?"

"Sornia say's we are ten minutes out from the Manswell colony. Would you like me to ready the shore party?"

"Yes, please. You and I are going to the ground as well."

"Yes ma'am."

"And tell Garrus to suit up as well."

"Ma'am – "

"He could be useful Captain."

"Yes ma'am." The conversation ended with a resounding click and Liara felt her shoulders drop. Goddess she was tired. She was too young to be feeling this tired. Maybe it was time for her to consider another career choice. Liara snorted to herself. Yeah right. She'd go insane with in the first hour.

Liara forced herself away from her desk and to her armor case, slipping out of her lab coat. She got into the tight evo suit before clasping the battle armor into place. Better safe than sorry. Opening her weapon's case, Liara quickly grabbed her heavy pistol and SMG, clipped them to her mag belt and made her way to the airlock.

When she got there, she was greeted with the sight of Tinara and Tali arguing again and Garrus attempting to look innocent as he polished his sniper. The other three members of the shore party, a krogan, salarain and another asari, were avoiding looking at their captain or anyone else. They were shifting uncomfortably as Liara approached _. Seriously? Again?_

"Captain Tinara!" The turain snapped to attention. "Ma'am!"

"I expected better of you! You're a professional, not some maiden to be bickering with anyone who comes within shouting distance!" The turain remained in at attention, looking past Liara.

"Yes ma'am!" Liara turned to the quarian, preparing to rip her a new one as well, only to stop in shock for a moment. Tali had procured a shotgun and pistol from somewhere and had modified and added to her suit so that it looked like a battle suit of sorts.

"Uh… what… where did you get those?" Liara pointed to the guns in question. Tali shrugged and said simply; "Garrus." Liara gave him a look.

"What? She said she was good in a fight and I wanted proof."

"Who said we were going to get in a fight?" Garrus gave her a look like; _oh, please, with you_?

"Fine. Tali what makes you think you're coming?"

"Well, like I said I'm good in a fight and you'll need my help with any tech that we come across."

"Oh really? Implying that we are not smart enough to handle some simple tech ourselves?"

"I… uh... I – I didn't mean that! I – uh meant that-"Liara held up a hand, cutting off her stuttering.

"You can come, only because I want to keep an eye on you. And while we are on the ground, you will follow any order given to you by anyone of us. Yes, even Tinara." Liara didn't miss the resigned droop of Tali's shoulders nor the gleeful look on Tinara's face.

"Now, are we done with all of this childish bickering? Yes? Good. Now let's go find out why the Shadow Broker is so interested in the Ancients all of the sudden."

Leading the shore party, Liara exited her ship and hit the dirt ground, the thuds of her comrades boots hitting the ground around her. She straightened, and headed west, into the jungle where the lost colony's dig site was located.

 **A/N: So Chapter 3 now up and ready. Sorry if it's a bit boring and all but I've got to set up a history for the characters and the way they act and the likes. Also don't worry! They'll find Shepard! Eventually… not in the next chapter but soon! It's a hunt after all! Anyways let me know what you think and I am open for suggestions. Have a good day/night!**

 **-Namelessgal**


End file.
